


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Webcricket's 2017 Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Prompt: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 1: All I want for Christmas is you.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, AlexielWrites. So if you see it there, don't freak out, I'm just late putting it up here. ^_^

You were bored for the most part as you watch Sam and Dean getting festive this year for Christmas. And truth be told, it was scary as hell to see them getting into the spirit of things, this wasn't the way that Winchesters spent Christmas. Still, you kept quiet about it and shifted to make yourself more comfortable on the bed you were currently sprawled out on.

A buzzing from your pocket had you reaching in to pull out your cell, rolling your eyes as Gabriel's picture showed on the screen, indicating you had a new message. Despite the insanity that always followed the archangel, you had befriended him. Of course, your brothers didn't approve of it, especially after the Mystery Spot episode.

Unlocking the screen, you pulled up his message, _“Hey lollipop, what's the plan for the birthday bash?”_

You grinned at that, knowing that he meant Christmas, seeing as how it was supposedly Jesus' birthday and all. Glancing back at your brothers for a moment, you thought for a second before looking back at your phone and tapping out a reply, _“I think Thing 1 and Thing 2 are possessed. They're decorating the hotel room. Save me?”_

The message sent a second after you hit the button, and you felt just a little guilty at the thought that you were trying to escape Christmas with your brothers. But hey, you were Winchesters, you didn't do the warm and fuzzy family holidays. And besides, you've been crushing on Gabriel for months, and spending Christmas with him was sounding better and better.

Your phone vibrated again and you swiped to open the message, _“Dad help us...I'll come to your rescue, Sweetcheeks, you just say when.”_

It took all you had not to crack up, this was crazy and you were sure your brothers were going to throw a bitch fit when you skipped out on them. Still though, it was going to be worth it in the end, because you were going to spend some quality time with your favorite archangel.

Before you could reply back though, another message came through and you opened it up, _“It is customary to exchange gifts. Name it and it's yours, aside from kidnapping you from your bro-terrors.”_

Now you hesitated, as the only thing you could think of that you really wanted was so far out of your reach that you didn't dare ask for it. Mainly because you wanted Gabriel, and you were pretty damn sure he was off limits. So rather than saying that, you tapped out a safe reply, _“Tonight would be great actually, and I don't know about gifts. Surprise me?”_

_There was a short pause and you saw the three dots that signaled he was typing before the message came through, “See you in ten, Sugarsnap. Put on something nice for me!”_

Rolling your eyes, you locked your phone and tossed it onto the bed before getting up and heading off into the bathroom. You weren't going to dress up, mainly because all you had to dress up in was your FBI uniform, and that wasn't exactly great for a Christmas date. But you did take the time to brush your teeth (again), and do some touch up on your hair and what little make up you wore.

Just as you walked out of the bathroom, Gabriel appeared in the room with a rustle of feathers that startled the hell out of both your brothers.

“Son of a bitch! Don't do that, man!” Dean griped as he looked down at his eggnog splattered shirt in disgust, shaking his head as he put his glass down and went to find something to clean up with. Sam was just shaking his head as he put his gun away and cast you a curious glance.

Putting on your best innocent face, you shrugged like you had no idea what was going on, or why the archangel was there. It seemed to work as Sam gave a tight smile to said angel, “Not like you to show up on Christmas, Gabriel. Something wrong?”

He grinned that killer grin that did things to your insides, and then walked over and threw his arm around your shoulders, “I just came to see my favorite Winchester. She's cute isn't she?”

Both brothers scoffed at that and Dean shook his head as he wiped at the stain on his shirt, “Sure she is, and I'm pretty sure I told you to stay your feathery ass away from our sister.”

Shrugging off what Dean had just said, Gabe continued to smile and keep you nestled under his arm, “I never was good at following directions, Dean-o. But I'll cut to the chase here. I'm kidnapping this saucy little thing for a Christmas bash, I'll have her back by three!”

The last thing you saw was both Sam and Dean heading toward the angel before Gabriel flexed his wings and the world spun around you. It was something you were never going to get used to really, but at least it was over quickly as he landed the two of you in a quaint little room that was lightly decorated for the holiday.

“They are not gonna be happy about this, lollipop, but hey I'll risk it for your adorable little self.” Gabe commented as he let go of you and moved so he could face you completely. Though his eyes danced with mischief as he crossed his arms, “So, you wanted a surprise gift, right? You sure you don't have something on your mind that you really want, Y/N?”

You felt your cheeks flame red as he asked that, shaking your head quickly, “No! I mean...you know..anything is fine.” Oh that was smooth, you really handled that well. Groaning internally at your own lame attempt at deflection, you hoped Gabriel would drop the subject. Though that wasn't likely.

He only smiled more now as he uncrossed his arms and snapped his fingers, changing you into a knee length gold and silver dress, “I'll just call this my gift to myself. But I promised you a gift too, so let's work on that.”

Gabriel took your hand and pulled you close, leading you into a slow dance that had you blushing from head to toe over the whole situation. He pretended not to notice as he danced with you to that Chuckforsaken “All I Want For Christmas (Is You)” song. And with every word, you knew without a doubt that what you wanted was the archangel in your arms.

Biting your bottom lip, you let Gabriel hold you close and lead you through a dance that you were sure you were butchering, since you couldn't dance for shit. But he didn't notice, or seem to mind as he hummed a little with the song, until you were ready to lose your mind.

You opened your mouth to say something and he stopped the dancing, honey colored eyes locking with your (e/c) ones in a way that had you frozen in place.

“You can relax, Sugar, I already know. All you gotta do is ask.” He stated calmly, though you were anything but calm now. Your crush knew you were crushing, knew you wanted him, and he was acting like it was all perfectly normal right now.

Lifting one of his hands, he curled his index finger under your chin, brushing his thumb over your bottom lip, “I'll make this easy. Do you want me, Y/N?” You sucked in a quick breath, swearing that you were about to go up in flames from how embarrassed you were. But he had just given you the easiest way to ask for what you wanted.

“I..y-yes.” You nearly whispered, fully expecting Gabriel to pull one of his usual tricks and play it off as a joke or something. But he only smiled so tenderly that your heart skipped a beat, “Finally. I was wondering if you were ever going to admit it.” Pulling you closer, his thumb passed over your bottom lip again and you shivered at that soft touch.

“You're all I wanted for Christmas too, Y/N.” He said quietly before leaning in and covering your lips with his, nearly melting you into a puddle of mush on the floor at his feet. Though, somehow you managed to keep your cool as you kissed him back just as softly as he was kissing you. Enjoying the moment for what it was, and knowing that Gabriel somehow felt the same way for you as you did for him.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled again and then kissed your forehead, “Do I get kisses whenever I want them now, or should I whip up some mistletoe?” Rolling your eyes at how fast he went from sweet to goofy, you lightly smacked his chest, “Gabriel, shut up and kiss me again.” At that, he grinned and swept you up in his arms, your lips meeting again as you wrapped your arms around your archangel.

 


End file.
